


The concert

by damageditem



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Unrelated (2007)
Genre: F/M, Public Display of Affection, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damageditem/pseuds/damageditem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz agrees to go on a date with a guy she cannot stand just to please her mother and try to forget Oakley. Things get interesting when Oakley makes his appearance in the middle of their date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The concert

**Author's Note:**

> This was planned as a one shot, but maybe in the future I'll try to add some chapters to this story. It's not a promise, though.

You’re still wondering why on earth you agreed to have a date with Jay. The most boring, pompous asshole in town. Well, the answer was pretty obvious to you: to try and forget another asshole. 

Oakley. 

You’ve been best friends since you can remember. He knows you’ll always be there for him and you know he’ll… well, you only know he’ll fuck any female with a beating heart. The problem is that you’re in love with him since the day you both turned eighteen. You went to celebrate it with the guys, drank more than you thought, and you both ended up fucking in the back of his father's old car. After that, everything went the same as before between you both, as if nothing happened. Probably he doesn’t even remember about it. But you fell in love with him, though you’d die before letting him know. 

And here you are, in a boring concert, with a boring guy, trying to shut your mom’s mouth, always asking why don’t you have a boyfriend, why don’t you date guys. And instead of telling the truth, you agreed to go out with one of her friend’s sons. You regretted your decision as soon as he started speaking. At least in the concert, surrounded by all this people, you don’t have to listen to him or even talk to him. You’ll cope with this the best you can, go home, and forget about dating other guys for a long while.

You smell him behind you before he says anything. “Hello Liz.” Fuck. Your right ear and your neck burn at the nearness of his warm breath. His scent intoxicating, as always.

He is at your right side, and you turn your head towards him. “What are you doing here, Oakley? Don’t tell me you like this band, because I know you don’t.”

“Oh, no, I hate them, really. But I heard you had a date and I had to see it with my own eyes.” You feel (more than hear) him chuckling.

“What’s that funny? Don’t you have anything better to do than ruining my date?”

“Come on, Liz. That guy is more interested in the band than in you (which is unforgivable, in my opinion), and you... well, I’m sure you don’t like him either, so I don’t think I’m really ruining anything.”

The bastard is almost purring in your ear, running his hand down your back, and you can’t help feeling a wave of arousal inside you. His smell, his voice, that fucking smile… “What do you want, Oakley?”

“Oh, I’ve been watching you both for some time, and I came to save you from this boredom.”

“What? Oh!” You feel his long fingers playing with the hem of your dress and sliding them up your right thigh. You slap his hand and turn towards him, fuming. “What the hell, Oakley? What do you think you’re doing?”

He brings his right arm to your waist and holds you tightly against him, while his left hand rubs your left arm. “I’m sorry, Liz, but I can’t stand watching you with this asshole. Just the thought of him touching you, or kissing you… was driving me crazy. I had to do something."

"What are you talking about, Oakley? I'm not in the mood for your shit. Go find one of your Barbie dolls if you need a fuck."

He raises his left hand to your neck, leaning your head backwards, granting his mouth an easier access to your neck. He licks and sucks your sensitive skin behind your ear, and you feel your legs weakening. He holds you tighter against his chest. “I’m not mocking you, Liz. I’ve wanted to do this for a long time, but I was afraid to ruin our friendship.”

“Well, you should know that your timing choice sucks, Oakley.” You did not like Jay, but it seems a little excessive being in a date with him while other guy is kissing you right in front of his nose. But he’s not even noticing a guy is groping you a few inches from him, so…

You lose your train of thoughts when you feel one of Oakley’s hands grabbing your breast over the fabric of your dress, while the other hand slides up your thigh again until it reaches your panties. 

“Hmmm… you’re so wet…” He reaches the waistband of the panties and pulls them hard backwards, causing a delicious pressure over your clit, until he finally tears them apart. Your body suddenly free from the pressure makes you stumble forward, and Jay notices you for the first time.

“Is everything ok, Elizabeth?”

You are flushing, because of the arousal and partly for the shame of being caught, but you only say: “Yes, someone pushed me, that’s all.”

He gives a censoring look to the people behind you, and soon keep on focusing on the concert. You sigh in relief and search for Oakley, who has your panties in his hand, and is smelling them like a predator following his prey. He looks back at you and say: “Delicious, love.”

He slips them in his pocket and return your attentions to you, sliding one finger inside you, while his thumb rubbed your clit. He is holding your waist, pressing his hardness against your back. This bastard has barely touched you and you’re already melting in his hands. Fuck.

“I’m going to make you come right here, Liz. I want to feel you come undone in my hands, and then we’re going to fuck until we lost our senses.”

“Oakley…” Your brain is telling you not to do it, you know how he is, he’ll forget about this once he’s got what he wanted, but every pore of your skin is betraying your brain. His hands are filling your body with caresses, his lips are kissing your neck, and his tongue is tasting your skin. His fingers are sliding inside you, touching places you forgot you had, and his thumb is rubbing your clit as if it was the last thing it’d do. Sensations are coming from every inch of your skin, and your legs are turning rubber, so you lean your weight against his chest, breathing heavily and moaning while you feel your orgasm building inside you, your whole body clenching around his fingers, your screams muffled between the loud music and the crowd’s screams. You’ve just had the best orgasm of your life and your date hasn’t even noticed.

“Oh, fuck, Oakley. That was…” You can’t even find the words.

“Liz, I need you fuck you right now, and here is not room enough. Tell him you need to go to the bathroom.”

He took your hand and pulled you towards him while he was crawling among the crowd, trying to get out of here. You patted Jay’s arm. “Jay, I need to go to the toilet. I’ll be right back.”

“Ok, Elizabeth, but you’ll miss the best part!”

You can’t even wait for his answer. Oakley is pulling from you with all his strength. You’re still processing your orgasm, feeling the last spasms inside you; the music, the crowd, Oakley… If this is a dream, you don’t want to wake up.

Finally you reach the outside line of the crowd. He holds your waist tightly and leads you to the nearest bathroom. As soon as you enter one of the cubicles, he pins you against the wall, and he brings his lips close to yours, and grinds his already hard cock against you. You look into his beautiful eyes, now almost black with desire, and decide that he’s going to have what he wants, but he’ll have it your way. 

You tease his mouth, breathing hard, getting close, but not touching his lips, your nose nuzzling his, one hand in the back of his nape, playing with his blonde curls, and the other one scratching his back under the t-shirt. He groans in your ear, sending goose bumps all over your body. His hands are everywhere, in your neck, in your breasts, over your back, your hips, your bottom…

He tries to take off your dress, but he doesn’t know how to do it, and you help him before he tears it apart and you have to leave the place naked. He stares at you, his gaze flying all over your almost naked body. He gasps. “Gosh, Liz, you’re so beautiful…” Suddenly his lips are over yours, licking them, brushing his tongue over them, trying to get into you. You open your lips for him, and he gets inside your mouth, both tongues fighting to take control, panting into each other, tasting each other. He grabs your wrists and pins them over your head, tangling his fingers with yours, pushing his body against you, trying to melt into you.

He raises your bra, letting your breasts free to kiss them. He licks your nipples, sucking, biting and pulling them, turning them into hard peaks that send pulses of pleasure and pain to your brain. He keeps on licking your body, and he frees your hands just to hold your hips while he crouches in the floor and gets to your cunt. “Spread your legs for me, Liz.”

You open them, and he uses his hands to spread your folds. He gives you a long, painfully slow lick, that makes your legs tremble. You lean back against the wall to keep your balance, while your hips rock forward and backward, trying to force more contact with his skilled tongue. He takes one of your legs and raises it over his shoulder, allowing him to push his tongue inside you. He’s drinking you, moaning inside you, rubbing your clit, and you don’t think you can stand it much longer. “Oh, fuck, Oakley, don’t stop. I’m going to come again…”  
Feeling his warm, wet tongue inside you is maddening. His fingers take again the place of his tongue, getting even deeper inside you, and he licks around your clit in circles, while his fingers move inside and out of you with a punishing rhythm that has you over the edge. 

“Come for me, Liz. I want you to come in my mouth.” He takes your clit into his lips and gives a deep suck. That’s all it takes for you to come undone again. He takes his fingers out and licks every drop of cum you offer him. He licks you slowly while you come back from the high, and he rises up to kiss you again. He takes one lock of the hairs stuck in the sweat of your face, and puts it behind your ear, nuzzling your face with his. “You look so beautiful when you come, Liz… I could watch you coming all day.”

“As tempting as that sounds, Oakley, I think I must return you the favour. Plus, you’re still overdressed, and that’s not very fair, don’t you think?” Before you’ve finished the sentence, he has already taken off his shirt and he’s unbuttoning his trousers. “Why the hurry? Let me enjoy my time.”

You push him against the opposite wall, and grind your hips against his rock hard cock while you licked his ear lobe and all the way down his jawline to his neck, biting and sucking him, making sure you’ll leave a purple mark on him. Your mark. You chuckle when he gasps, and his belly tightens when your tongue draws all the line to his nipples, licking them, while your hands rub his hard cock over the fabric. You feel it twitching inside, and you start unbuttoning his trousers, letting his gorgeous cock free.

You stand in front of his cock and give it a long slow lick, from the base to the tip, barely touching it with the tip of your tongue.

“Oh, fuck, Liz.” You put a light kiss on the head of his glans, and you see it twitching, and his belly almost convulsing with need. You close your lips around his head, and spread the drops of precum with your tongue, savouring it. You take as much of his cock inside your mouth as you can, pressing your tongue against it, and sucking deeply, up and down, feeling his deep groans in your bones. You cup his balls and lick them too, while you take his shaft between your hands and start stroking it, slowly, licking the head at the end of every stroke. He’s thrusting his hips forward, trying to increase your rhythm, but you stop it. You slide your finger through the back of his cock, just in the place where the head joins the shaft, pressing enough to make him gasp.   
He looks down at you. “Don’t you dare teasing me, Liz. I won’t hold much longer.”

You rise up, locking your eyes on his. He’s taller than you, but right now, your gaze makes him realize you’re in control now. “You’ll hold on until I tell you so. I’m not letting you come that easily, Oakley. I want you to come inside me, screaming my name. I want you to forget the name of every girl you’ve fucked before me.” He’s holding his breath, speechless.

You grin at him, and crouch again, pushing two fingers inside you, using your juices to lubricate his cock. You press your big breasts together and ask him: “Would you like to fuck my tits, Oakley?” 

“Fuck, yes!” He places his cock and starts stroking himself with your breasts. You press them even more, tightening the grip, licking his tip with every deep thrust, slow at first, but progressively increasing the pace until you feel his belly clenching. He’s getting close, and you stop again. He’s growling, frustrated, his hunger for you growing. You know he won’t let you tease him much longer before he fucks you hard, but you want this fucker begging for it.

“What happens, Oakley? Can’t you handle this game?”

“Come on, Liz, I need to fuck you so bad…”

“And you will, Oakley, but you have to ask for it properly. Sit there.” He sits on the toilet, and you straddle him, rubbing your clit with his cock, coating it with your wetness while you bite and pull his upper lip. His mouth fights for getting inside you, and you oblige, offering him your tongue, you taste, all of you in that kiss. When his tongue enters you, you place his cock in your entrance and slide down, taking all in one thrust. He groans inside your mouth, and his deep voice resonates inside you, sending waves of electricity through your whole body. You stay there, still, motionless, shivering with anticipation of the delicious friction he’ll give you. He’s filling you completely, breathing heavily.

“Please, Liz… I can’t wait any longer. I need to fuck you. Please…”

You start moving slowly, back and forth, delighting yourself with the feeling, rubbing your clit against his pubis, feeling his mouth in your breasts and his hands over your back. He holds you by the shoulders and starts thrusting upwards, harder, and faster. He’s losing control, and you’re feeling another orgasm growing inside you. You can’t believe what he’s making you feel.

You stop moving, and get to your feet. You place yourself with your hands against the wall, your legs spread for him. “Show me what you can do, Oakley. Fuck me hard. Come inside me. Make me lose my mind.”

He lets go a deep growling and puts his cock inside you in a hard thrust. One hand holding your breasts, the other one punishing your clit, pushing his cock deeper and harder inside you, making good his promise of making you lose your mind. You’re breathless, unable to feel more. Is it even possible to die of so much pleasure? He’s kissing your neck, licking your ear lobe, pushing so hard into you that’s almost as if he wants to become part of you. His erratic thrusts tell you he’s ready to finish. “I’m so close… Come inside me, Oakley.” The bathroom is filled with your moans, the sound of your bodies colliding, the smell of sweat, and sex, and lust.

One hard push is all you need to come undone again, clenching your walls around his cock, moaning his name, struggling for air, trying to make your legs hold you for a little longer, when he arched his back in one deep thrust and screams your name, releasing himself inside you, collapsing over your back, kissing your nape, holding you tight against his body.

You stay like that for some minutes, recovering yourselves. He turns you around and kisses you softly. “I’ve wanted to do this again for 5 years, but it’s been absolutely worth the wait. You’re amazing, Liz. I lo…”

You shush him. “Don’t you dare say it, Oakley. You wanted to fuck me, and you’ve done it. That’s it.” You put your clothes on. “Now I’m going to find Jay. I suggest you act as if nothing happened, as you did 5 years ago. See you next Friday at the bar, as always.” You opened the door and left, with a huge grin in your face, leaving him with nothing to say, maybe for the first time in his life.


End file.
